Demon Lord
The title taken by the founder and leader of the Dark Guild. It is unclear whether the original Demon Lord is still alive or if the title has been passed down.【TDG】Chapter 158 – Demon Lord? It is likely that it is the same person, but he has been reborn into younger bodies multiple times using the Spiritual Constellation Technique.【TDG】Chapter 186 – Spiritual Constellation Technique? Appearance and Personality He is described as a handsome youth with an extremely cold aura. He has very pale skin and bloodshot eyes. His personality is cold and harsh. He demands completely loyalty from the members of his Dark Guild.【TDG】Chapter 240 – Demon Lord Plot Alternate Life In Nie Li's previous life, Glory City was attacked and destroyed shortly after Ye Mo discovered how to enter the Ten Millennium Spatial Array. Since we now know that the Demon Lord has entered before, this is likely one of the reasons that the attack occurred at that time.【TDG】Chapter 140 – Demon Lord? Current Life The founder of the Dark guild was a starving child taken in by an old man that worked for the Red Jade Family. When the boy was seventeen the old man was ruthlessly wiped to death by the family for failing an assigned task. The buy disappeared for decades. When he returned he was wearing a demon mask and called himself the Demon Lord. He then single handily massacred the entire Red Jade Family, including several high level black gold Demon Spiritualists. He then left Glory City and founded the Dark Guild.【TDG】Chapter 158 – Demon Lord? Nie Li first learns of their existence when he "reads" the memories of Emperor Kong Ming's monument in the Ten Millennium Spatial Array. He sees that, after discovering the monument and reading the profound words left behind by Emperor Kong Ming, the Demon Lord was unable to gain any insight. He then scraped the words off of the monument so that no others could read them, however he immediately could no longer recall them himself. This was most likely some type of punishment or safety measure that Emperor Kong Ming placed on them.【TDG】Chapter 140 – Demon Lord? After learning of the Demon Lord's past, Nie Li guesses that he spent the many years that he was missing and getting stronger in the Abyss Prison Realm, leading to his discovery of the monument.【TDG】Chapter 158 – Demon Lord? When Gui Sha attempts to rescue the members of the Sacred Family during the meeting of Glory City's experts he says that he is the servant of the Demon Lord and that his master is currently in seclusion training.【TDG】Chapter 186 – Spiritual Constellation Technique? Nie Li later learns that the Dark Guild's base is in Blackrock City in the Nether Realm. Even though he does not personal run into them, he does gain the aid of several powerful Demigod rank experts and sends them after the Dark Guild. Rather then face a battle they can not win, the Demon Lord takes his Dark Guild into hiding. He has figured out that this most likely the doing the youth (Nie Li) that Gui Sha and Long Sha described from Glory City. Now that he has gained a body with a Supreme Physique, he plans to join the Lord of Nether's Disciple Selection and orders the members of the Dark Guild to remain in hiding.【TDG】Chapter 240 – Demon Lord After entering the seventh layer, a group of powerful cultivators appeared and announced the first test. They announced that, unlike previous years, the first few rounds of testing will be fairly safe. The Demon Lord could only see this as the Lord of Nether going soft.【TDG】Chapter 241 – Disciple Selection A water ball formed in front of each person. It was a test of soul force control called the Sphere of Reverse Images. To pass the test, one must feed the sphere soul force through small threads, making it grow at least one foot in diameter. The demon Lord was able to stun the Lord of Nether's servants when he was able to make the sphere grow to seven feet, passing the test.【TDG】Chapter 242 – The Anatta Mental State Abilities and Equipment Category:Dark Guild